Step.avi
5 dni temu byłem u kolegi. To była najzwyklejsza impreza na świecie. Myślał, że jeżeli na imprezie załatwi z aż 7 butelek wódki i puści denną muzykę z jego dennych głośniczków to impreza będzie wymiatać. A ja? Zasnąłem. No co, nie dziwcie się że zasnąłem po tak wielkiej ilości alkoholu. W sumie pewnie sam nie doszedłbym do domu. No nic, po imprezie, gdy się obudziłem (wtedy leżałem na kanapie) słyszałem rozmowę Kaśki z Bartkiem. Nasz organizujący, ledwo przytomny Jarek chwilę później dołączył do nich. Tak naprawdę bełkotał. Kaśka i Bartek wybuchli śmiechem. A on dalej kontynuuje bełkot. Zrozumiałem jedynie "No tso? Kurfa jizyk my olji!" co oczywiście znaczyło "No co? Kurwa język mnie boli!" Ja po kilku minutach słuchania rozmowy Jarka też wybuchłem śmiechem. Z wielkim trudem wstałem na nogi. Nic nie mówiłem Jarkowi. Szybko ubrałem kurtkę, buty itd. i wyszedłem. Tak po prostu. Kiedy spojrzałem na zegarek o dziwo była 06:47. Naturalnie było jasno. Z bólem głowy i również potężnym bólem języka poszedłem do domu. Miałem w kieszeni portfel (na szczęście wszystko na swoim miejscu), klucze od domu i coś. Nie wiem, co to było - lepiej sprawdzę w domu. Okej, jestem w domu. Wyciągam. To był pendrive. Nie pakowałem żadnego pendrive'a do kieszeni i prawdopodobnie Jarek też mi nie pakował. Nie mam pewności co do uruchamiania go. Może to wirus. Nie no, wirus może nie. Moja ciekawość sięga zenitu. Dobra, a co tam! Uruchomię i po strachu. Podłączyłem pendrive do laptopa. Wyskoczyło zwykłe okienko z folderem "win_it{45}". Co? Nie wiem, co znaczy "win it" ani to "45" w tym folderze. Nie wiem co lub kto ma zwyciężyć (i chyba 45 razy). Otworzyłem folder i... Odetchnąłem z ulgą - zero czarnych ekranów, zero niebieskich ekranów i chyba zero wirusów. Tak naprawdę to niebieski pojawia się na moim ekranie dość często. Miałem dwa wyjścia: popytać wszystkich znajomych czy nie robią sobie ze mnie żartów albo mieć to głęboko w dupie i uruchomić to po ludzku. Był tam plik avi. Zwykle avi. w creepypastach brzmi podejrzanie. Może to rzeczywiście kawał, a plik zawierał filmik z Kaśką i Bartkiem ośmieszających mnie. Tak, wiem - brzmi dziwnie, ale takie akcje już się nieraz zdarzały moim znajomym. Na tzw. Facebooku również już mnie upokorzyli takim filmikiem. Plik nazywał się step.avi. Nie mam pojęcia czemu "step". Może to zwykła muzyczka gatunku "Step" choć ten gatunek muzyki może być dla niektórych obcy. To nie była muzyczka. Był to filmik z perspektywy jakiegoś gościa. Teraz trochę znów się wystraszyłem, ponieważ to była MOJA perspektywa kiedy wracałem od Jarka. Przypomniałem sobie! Mówiłem trochę do siebie podczas powrotu. Ale to nie ja mówiłem. To był Jarek. Pijany. Bełkotał. Serce zaczęło mi bić coraz szybciej, kiedy zauważyłem w prawym dolnym rogu napis "LIVE" i czerwoną, migającą kropką nad nim. Zacząłem powoli odsuwać się od komputera. Jarek (a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje) szedł dokładnie takim samym szlakiem drogi co ja! Tak wiem, panikuję przy najzwyklejszym obrazie jakiegoś gościa, ale co poradzę - już tak mam. Wszystko się zgadzało: aleja koło stacji kolejowej, sklep monopolowy, drogowskaz... Gdy doszedł do drogowskazu poraz pierwszy upadł na podłogę. Wystraszyłem się okropnie, ponieważ gdy upadł głos mu się zmienił na grubszy i głośniejszy. Ale nie wstał. Gdy upadł na piach, obraz był naturalnie czarny i jakby ktoś zapauzował nagrywanie możliwe, że zbliżania się do mojego domu wstał i znów zaczął nagrywać. Zacząłem się również trochę martwić o Jarka. Jarek był jednym z moich najlepszych kumpli - zawsze pytał się mnie, czy chcę z Kaśką, Bartkiem itd. wyjść na miasto, był zawsze dostępny na Skypie, miał zawsze czas pogadać... Jarek coraz częściej zaczął upadać, obraz był coraz bardziej rozmazany i co najgorsze... Kroki były coraz bardziej słyszalne. Pociłem się bardziej niż zwykle. To było okropne! Kto do jasnej cholery mógł zrobić mi taki kawał?! Kiedy Jarek doszedł do drzwi od klatki (mieszkam w bloku) i otworzył je było słychać to samo. W filmie i na klatce Jarek wył, buczał i bełkotał. Kuźwa, co robić, co robić... To zaczynało być coraz bardziej niepokojące. Pobiegłem do kuchni. Jarek rownież na filmie i klatce zaczął już tylko się wydzierać. Wziąłem nóż. Największy jaki miałem. Mieszkam na 8 piętrze. Jarek wydawał się być na 3. "Okej, uspokój się człowieku. Po prostu obdzwoń wszystkich na imprezie. Telefon dzięki Bogu leży na parapecie, z pełną baterią. Dzwonię do Kaśki. Czekam. Kur... Kaśka nie odbiera. Dzwonię do Bartka. Jarek na 4 piętrze. Słychać wycie, skomlenie i bełkot na klatce i w filmiku. Bartek też nie odbiera. Dzwonię do Tomka, Weroniki, Krzyśka... Nikt nie odbiera. NIKT KUŹWA NIE ODBIERA! Jarek na 7 piętrze. Ucichło. Słychać tylko JEBUDUB! Ubrałem kapcie. Na palcach zbliżam się do drzwi przy okazji przez korytarz zerkając na laptop. Ekran pokazuje tylko nóżki i trochę dolnej części szafki sąsiadki. Ekran nieruchomy. Nagle stało się coś niespodziewanego: filmik skończył się. Nic nie słychać. Tylko pieprzona cisza. Żadnego dźwięku. "Cholera, człowieku, co ty odpierdzielasz?! Siedzisz tu i czekasz na oklaski?! Dzwoń na policję!" - mogłem pomyśleć o zadzwonieniu na policję już dawno temu. Miałem telefon przy sobie. Zadzwoniłem. Nie mówiłem o tym co się stało przez ostatnie 10 min. bo by mnie wzieli za wariata. Podałem tylko ulicę, klatkę i mieszkanie. Zacząłem ryczeć jak niemowlak. Opierając się o ścianę, osunąłem się na podłogę ze zgiętym jednym kolanem. "Chcesz zobaczyć jak wygląda Jarek?! PO PROSTU WEJDŹ TAM! Człowieku opanuj żesz się! OPANUJ!!!" - nic nie robiłem oprócz słuchania kłótni moich myśli i mojego rozumu. Pięc minut póżniej słychać otwieranie drzwi od klatki. Oczy poszerzyły mi się. Dla pewności spojrzałem na ekran odtwarzacza wideo. Żadnej perspektywy. Jedyne, co było na obrazie to tymczasowe nóżki od szafki sąsiadki i niebieski przycisk z napisem "END". Ucieszyłem się ponieważ słychać było grupowe kroki. Byłem pewny, że to policja. Gdy tylko wstałem kroki zatrzymały się i słychać było tylko wspólny chórek policjantów krzyczących: - "KURWA, CHŁOPAKI, DZWOŃCIE PO KARETKĘ!" Drżącą ręką dotknąłem tylko klamki. Głos w mojej głowie mówił mi, że nie ma się co bać - na klatce są policjanci a ty masz nóż. Wystarczy, żeby ochronić się przed niewiadomo czym. Naciskam klamkę. Powoli schodzę schodami na piętro niżej i... Wybucham płaczem. Skóra Jarka była żadna inna niż szara. Jego twarz wyrażała lekki smutek i oczekiwanie na pomoc. Miał rozdarte ubranie i spodnie. Buty miał jednak nienaruszone. Upuściłem ze strachu nóż. Jarek zapewne szukał mnie, ponieważ nie wiedział gdzie jestem. A bełkotał i krzyczał ponieważ bolał go język. 15 dni po zabraniu go do szpitala, a raczej na sekcji zwłok, ponieważ był martwy, policja, która zapukała do moich drzwi stwierdziła, że śmierć nastąpiła poprzez wysoką dawkę alkoholu. Alkohol dostał się do mózgu. Było go coraz więcej i więcej aż mózg nie wytrzymał i... Stało się, co miało prawo się stać... Pochowano go w jego własnym ogródku. A Kaśka i Bartek? Gdy powiedziałem policjantom, że znajomi zostali w jego domu po przeszukaniu mieszkania stwierdzono, że nie ma po nich śladu. A ja stwierdziłem, że już nigdy tam nie pójdę. Nigdy... nie postawię... tam... KROKU... Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Opowiadania